


4. Just Feel Me

by yeshomodean



Series: What Do You Want From Me? [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Birthday Party, Drunk Castiel, Drunk Dean, Dry Humping, Frottage, Gabriel is a Little Shit, Gabriel's Birthday to make it worse, I suck at this, M/M, Well - Freeform, everyone is drunk, he always is, idk what else to tag, it's a party - Freeform, what'd you expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeshomodean/pseuds/yeshomodean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dean was sure demonic beings didn’t have birthdays, since they were created by the Devil and – were there any calendars in Hell?<br/>But no, Dean was wrong."</p><p>Or in which it's Gabriel's birthday, everyone is drunk and Dean really hopes he doesn't freak out in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4. Just Feel Me

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here it is!  
> It's been a while, I know, I suck, I know, I should write more often, I know. But between sleeping and watching Netflix and finishing my school year, I barely had time.  
> Lol, okay, truth is, I was super stuck with this work. Seriously, it was a pain in the ass, my brain wasn't working. I don't even know how I finally finished it.  
> However, at least it's finally here!  
> Infinite thanks and love to the wonderful Kate (lovers_and_madmen) for her help and support. She's an amazing human being and deserves the best this world has to offer. You should check out her works!
> 
> (I'm on tumblr as idratherhavemyangel.tumblr.com)
> 
> Thanks for reading, feedback is always appreciated, enjoy!

Dean was sure demonic beings didn’t have birthdays, since they were created by the Devil and – were there any calendars in Hell?

But no, Dean was wrong.

“But what’s the point to call it a ‘surprise party’ if you’re planning it?” Castiel was arguing with his brother when Dean walked in on them.

“He-yo, Dean-o!” Gabriel greeted from his spot on the couch.

“Hey, Gabe.” Dean said resignedly, preparing himself psychologically for the experience that was being around Gabriel. “Whatcha doing here?”

With his never-fading smug smile, Gabriel replied, “Well, you see, I have this brother that lives around here so I figured I would stop by to say hi.”

Dean didn’t even try to hide his annoyance, sarcastically retorting, “That’s so nice of you! Now that you’ve said it, you can lea-“

“Dean.” Castiel used his warning voice, combined with a glare, and that successfully shut Dean up.

“Thanks for sticking up for me, Cassie, but I can take this nerd by myself.”

Dean was about to protest at being called ‘nerd’, but Castiel took over again, changing the subject. “However, I still don’t understand how you want to plan your own ‘surprise’ birthday party.”

“Birthday party? And here I thought Satan didn’t have a birth date.”

“C’mmon, Deanie Weenie, you can do better than that.” Gabriel snickered, then directed his attention back to Castiel. “I’m not planning it, you moron, you are.”

Castiel raised his eyebrows, opening his mouth to protest, “Gabriel- How do you expect me to do that? I don’t even go to parties.”

“That’s because you’re lame, baby bro,” Gabriel said, gently patting Castiel’s cheek, like he was talking to a five year old. “But I’m sure your lovely partygoer of a roommate will be happy to help.”

“Hey! Don’t go involving me in your shit.” Replied Dean from the kitchen, where he was taking a beer from the fridge. He looked over at Cas and motioned at him as if asking him if he wanted one, to which Cas only shook his head.

“But _Deeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaan_ ,” Gabriel insisted, using his Whiny Little Kid Voice® like he often did to get what he wanted.

“Nope. I don’t know shit about planning parties. Couldn’t help you even if I wanted to.” Dean stated as he made his way to the living room.

“Cassie, _pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaase_.” Gabriel turned to Castiel, and then Dean knew he was screwed.

Castiel could never say ‘no’ to Gabriel, even if his life depended on it. Especially when Gabriel used his combo of Whiny Little Kid Voice® and Sad Puppy Eyes®, so Cas didn’t really have a choice. Which meant Dean didn’t have a choice, either, because if Cas needed his help, there was no way Dean would let him down.

“ _Okay_.” Castiel obliged. Gabriel beamed with joy, while Dean poured annoyance through his pores. “But I can’t promise it’ll be a big party, or that it’ll be fun for that matter.”

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Gabriel threw himself into Cas’ arms, crushing him under his weight.

“Gabriel. Oxygen. Please.” Castiel muttered, barely audible. When Gabriel finally got off him, Castiel recovered his breath and asked, “Where would you like it to be? A club?”

“Where do you think, dumbass? _Here!_ ”

“ _Here?!_ ” Castiel and Dean exclaimed in unison.

“Cas, c’mmon!” Dean protested.

“Gabriel, why here?” Castiel insisted on asking.

“Because we need to get this place baptized! You’ve been living here, what, half a year? Maybe longer! And you have never invited people over to have a drink.”

“Well, I don’t have many friends-“ Castiel argued. Gabriel muttered ‘ _bullshit_ ’ under his breath.

“And I wouldn’t want to make Cas uncomfortable-“ Added Dean, self-consciously looking down at his beer.

Castiel turned to look at Dean, his eyes full of confusion,“Dean, this is your apartment as much as it’s mine, you can bring whoever you want.”

Dean took a swig of his beer before continuing, “Well, yeah, but I just haven’t-“

“Whatever, keep your problems in the bedroom, I want my party.” Gabriel crossed his arms like the little brat Dean considered him to be.

Both Cas and Dean glared at him, but Cas replied, “Okay. I guess.”

“It’s not gonna be a big deal, y’know, since we live in a matchbox.” Dean interrupted.

“Not necessarily, Deanie. I’m sure ‘big’ is your area of expertise.” Gabriel snickered, wiggling his eyebrows.

Dean swallowed down the bile that came up his throat and shrugged. “I just want to make sure you know I’m helping _Cas_ , not doing anything for you.”

“You just keep getting sweeter, don’t you, Deanie Weenie?”

“And stop calling me that, for fuck’s sake.”

 

* * *

 

“Drinks.”

“Are you sure we’re not buying too much, Dean?”

“Cas, it’s never ‘too much’ when it comes to alcohol.”

“Okay... Check.”

“Snacks.”

“Check.”

“Lights.”

“Check.”

“Music.”

“Check.”

“Permission from the lobby.”

“Check.”

“Sammy.”

“Seriously, Dean?” Sam whined from the back.

“Check.” Cas said anyways, glancing towards the younger Winchester in the back seat, as if he needed to be certain.

“Just making sure we didn’t leave anything at the market, Sammy, don’t want you to relive that life-wrecking experience.” Dean taunted.

Sam rolled his eyes, annoyed. “I was eight.” He complained.

“And cried for hours until Dad went to pick you up, and even then you kept crying until you were back home with me.”

Sam gave him one of his bitchfaces, but Cas chuckled so Dean counted it as a win.

Since the younger Winchester had a free weekend from college, Dean figured inviting him over wouldn’t be a bad idea.

Sam was happy to visit. He hadn’t been able to see Dean for, wow, over 6 months. Understandable, being that people with full scholarships have to bust their asses to keep it, and Stanford's requierements were pretty hard to live up to, as Sam once told Dean.

Still, as proud as the older brother was, he couldn't help but wish that Sammy had stayed closer to home.

“I’m regretting coming over, you know? Jess is probably bored.” Sam complained

“She’s probably hanging out with her friends, Sam, and you were dying to see me. You got so excited over the phone, like some pubescent girl excited to meet Justin Bieber.” Dean taunted.

“Which would make _you_ Justin Bieber.” Castiel interrupted, making Sam burst into a laugh.

Dean frowned and grumpily retorted, “Shut it, Cas.”

“See? I already like him.” Said Sam once he stopped laughing, but still tiny chuckles escaped his throat as he added, “You keep taking my side and we’re gonna be good friends in no time.”

A contented smile took over Cas’ face, and Dean couldn’t be mad anymore.

Sam had been really excited to meet Castiel, as he had told Dean. According to the younger brother, Dean wouldn’t shut up about the man on their phone calls (“What?! That’s bull, Sammy, I don’t talk ‘bout him that much.” “Dean, literally, I could write his biography with everything you’ve told me about the guy.”)

“Yeah, whatever, you can become besties later. You sure we got everything, Cas?”

“I believe so.” Castiel went through the list on his hands once again. “Unless there’s something missing on the list.”

“Shit, I hope not,” Dean released a long sigh. “Wouldn’t want Gabriel whining all night about his failure of a party.”

Castiel frowned, shooting Dean an annoyed glare, “Knowing Gabriel, even if we only get him a cake and candles to blow, it’s going to be enough.”

“THE CAKE!” Dean smacked his own forehead. “Damn, Cas, you’re a genius!”

Dean turned on the car, ignoring Castiel’s resigned sigh, and drove out of the parking lot in order to look for a bakery nearby.

 

* * *

 

Ordering the cake was a bitch, since they needed it for the next day and the bakery was packed with people. However, when Dean’s cocky smiles didn’t help, they could always count on President Jackson and his twins’ charm to coax the baker into accepting their order at the last minute.

Dean himself paid for it all, claiming that Castiel had already spent too much on the rest of the stuff. However, what Castiel didn’t know is that he had something in mind.

“So... this is what you want?” The baker quirked a brow at him.

“Yeah.” Dean replied with an amused grin, to then take it back. “I mean- No, not what _I_ want, personally, it’s- It’s a birthday party, and the birthday guy is kind of a dick so-“

The baker just nodded to shut him up, it was obvious by how she looked at Dean, giving him an awkward smile. “Got it, don’t worry.”

Dean shifted on his feet before nodding his goodbye and turning to leave the bakery.

 

Now Dean was hiding behind the kitchen counter with Sam, listening carefully as Castiel walked through the hallway to the apartment with Gabriel. All the lights were out, all the guests in their planned positions and the music, paused. Everything was silent, except for the noise of several people breathing.

He could hear Gabriel behind the door, and the sound of Castiel taking his keys out of his pocket. “So- this one?” There was a pause, where Dean imagined Gabriel feigning surprise, “Or this one-“

“Just shut up, Gabriel, we’re here.” Cas sounded pissed, and Dean heard keys jiggling in a desperate attempt to find the right one.

And just when Gabriel was starting to say ‘But, Cassieee!’, Castiel sighed in relief and turned the key in the lock, opening the door and pushing his brother into the apartment.

“ _SURPRISE!_ ” Everyone shouted in unison, jumping out of their hiding spots and smiling wide.

“ _Oh my God!_ ” Gabriel exclaimed, sporting very convincing fake surprise on his face.

 _Oh my God_ , Dean thought when he glanced at his roommate and his eyes widened.

Castiel had every right to be pissed. As he had told Dean, Cas went to Gabriel’s place early in the morning and spent the entire day with him, spoiling him and doing everything – _everything_ , Castiel had stressed the word- Gabriel wanted. He had said it was kind of a birthday tradition between the two. It only happened on Gabriel’s birthday, though. Castiel never wanted to do much on his birthday, he told Dean.

However, as evil and childish as Dean knew Gabriel was, he had never expected this.

Castiel was wearing a tiny, pink cowboy hat, some kind of hawaiian flower necklace and _shorts_. Like, _short shorts_. He was covered in glitter from head to toe, but the best part was- _wait for it_ \- Castiel was wearing a really tight, bright pink t-shirt with characters from Frozen on it.

Dean felt his eyes watering as he was just about to burst out laughing, when Castiel caught his eye. The blue-eyed man managed to explain to Dean with very explicit detail how he would murder him and make it look like an accident if he even thought of saying something, all in one glare.

Sam, however, was allowed to scoff in amusement. He walked towards Cas with a confident smile on his face, and Dean followed him just to see if he ended up dead in a ditch by Castiel’s hand.

“Nice lei, Cas.” Sam commented, his puppy eyes glinting with humor.

Castiel managed to pull off a sweet smile for the younger Winchester, to then reply, “Thank you, Sam.”

Dean was about to protest, _Why does Sam get to say something but not me?_ when Gabriel finished greeting his guests one by one and shouted, “Let’s get this party started!” and the music started blasting through the speakers.

It wasn’t really anything big; they invited around thirty people and only eighteen made it, but whatever, more booze for everyone!

Dean met some pretty cool people. Like Charlie, a nerdy redhead that attended the same college as Dean and Cas, but was majoring in something about computers that Dean didn’t quite catch. Then there were Kevin, a Pre-Law, and Garth, some kind of hippie that Dean didn’t think was on the list of people invited. They were sort of awkward, but had something that made Dean like them immediately. There were also some of Dean’s own friends; Ash, Jo and Benny, whom he shared a couple of classes with. They were all good people, and Dean was really enjoying himself.

After lots of begging and making puppy eyes at Gabriel for about an entire hour, Castiel got to change into his normal clothes. He now wore a blue knitted sweater that made his eyes seem brighter and a pair of dark jeans.

Dean kind of wished Cas had kept the hat. It made him look cute. And the shorts. Those weren’t _that_ bad.

Then again, he was on his- _what? Sixth? Seventh?_ \- beer number _too many_ , so he figured he wouldn’t know.

He caught sight of Cas, just to see if he had put the tiny hat back on, and sighed resignedly when he hadn’t. Castiel was hanging out in the kitchen with Charlie and Jo, who were making the poor guy try a sip of every cocktail they could come up with. Dean saw Cas’ face wrinkling up in disgust when one of the drinks wasn’t to his taste, and it was adorable. Dean couldn’t help but smile.

“What you so happy ‘bout?” Sam stumbled beside him. He had a drink in his hand and looked pretty drunk himself, with a light shade of pink coloring his cheeks and a slur in his words.

“What?” Dean shook himself in order to pay attention –or as much of it as he could- to his brother.

“I said- what’re you so happy ‘bout?” Sam repeated.

Dean glanced back at Cas, opened his mouth but clamped it shut again when he noticed what he was about to say.

_Lie, Dean, lie._

“Well, I got beer, everyone seems to be enjoying themselves, and no one’s getting it on in my room- why shouldn’t I be happy?” _Good enough_.

Sam only nodded, and was about to reply, but then Gabriel came to drag him back to the living room-slash-dance floor.

Dean only stared some more at Castiel and the girls before deciding to go and join them.

“Don’t tell me you’re introducing Cas to alcohol with your girly drinks.”

“Girly drinks my ass!" Jo exclaimed, "Anyone that can chug down that tequila, scotch and gin mix has my respect.” She said, making Charlie giggle beside her as she clung to the blonde’s arm, as if she were afraid to fall and Jo was the only thing keeping her on her feet.

Dean grimaced at such an alcoholic monstrosity, then Castiel lazily slapped his arm, “And they’re not introducing me to anything, Dean. I’ve been drunk before!” Castiel had a sort of sweet tone to his voice, and Dean supposed he had had too many drinks too.

“Whatever, Cas.” Dean dismissed him, to then add, “Don’t you think it’s cake time?”

Castiel stared at him for several seconds, studying his face like he was actually trying to count his freckles and making Dean flush a little under the attention, before replying excitedly, “Yes! The cake! You got it, Dean, what’s it like?”

Dean smiled, proud of himself, before telling Cas with the same amount of excitement, “Just wait and see!”

While Dean went over to the fridge to take out the big box he picked up from the bakery hours earlier, Charlie, Jo and Cas took the task of announcing it was time for the cake.

Everyone gathered around the kitchen counter, the bottles were placed out of the way to make room for the cake, and Gabriel was in the middle of the crowd. Dean gave him a mischievous smile as he put the box in front of him, then exclaimed, “Happy birthday, Gabe!” and lifted the lid of the box.

Several gasps and tiny ‘ _ohmygod_ ’s were heard among the silence that filled the room. Dean observed Gabriel’s face, unreadable, then looked to Castiel only to find him with wide eyes and a nervous expression. Dean glanced back at Gabriel, just in time to catch his face-splitting smile before he shouted, “ _I LOVE IT!_ ”

The crowd behind him exploded in laughter and corny comments like “that must have been _really hard_ to make” and “ _that’s balls!_ ” –Dean was pretty sure that was not how the expression was used, but it was funny anyways.

Gabriel swiped a finger over the head of the dick-cake and brought it into his mouth, humming in delight. “The cum is white chocolate! Awesome!”

Dean felt so proud of himself. He had meant the cake to be a prank, piss Gabriel off a bit, but was glad that he had liked the cake. Everyone had shared a good laugh with it, anyways.

As he looked up into the crowd once again, he caught Castiel’s eyes and could read how thankful he was in them. Dean gave him a sweet smile and a shrug. _Not a big deal_.

The party kept going as everyone enjoyed a piece of dick-cake while chatting lively with each other.

Dean was enjoying his cake –part of one of the balls, covered with white chocolate cum- when Castiel approached him.

“That was a nice touch.” The shorter man commented, eating a piece of ball as well.

Dean looked over at him, watching Castiel chew. “Meh, was supposed to be a dick move.” He shrugged it off, too drunk to hide his amusement at his own joke.

Cas shoved him playfully. “You’re not funny,” he said, but still chuckled a little under his breath.

Dean really liked Castiel’s laugh.

Cas then took a deep breath, putting all the seriousness he could in his words. “Really, Dean. Thank you. For everything.” He gave Dean a wide smile, and his eyes shone with authentic gratitude and hope –but Dean didn’t know what Cas was hoping for.

Still, Dean really liked Cas’ smile.

“Don’t mention it, Cas.” Dean gave him a smile of his own and went back to his cake.

When he turned his gaze to Cas again, the shorter man had his eyes closed, his lips curled around his plastic spoon and was humming in contentment.

Dean really liked Cas’ lips. How had he not noticed that before?

He was about to let Cas know about what he had just discovered, when Charlie and Jo took their plates out of their hands in order to pull them onto the dance floor.

They danced for what felt like hours. Dean danced with Charlie for a while, then changed partners with Cas and ended up sharing the dance floor with Jo. Another change and he was with Cas, which should have been weird for him, but he didn’t seem to care in his drunken state.

With Charlie and Jo he had been playful, swirling them around and laughing like there was no tomorrow. But with Cas it was different. Once he had the man in front of him, his mood changed completely to the one he got into when he was picking up girls in night clubs.

_His Hunter mood._

The lights were out except for the one in the corridor, so it was pretty dark in the living room. Dean was sure no one would notice them. So he grabbed Cas’ hips and pulled him closer, until their bodies were pressed together, making Cas let out a low yelp at the sudden movement.

Dean kept his hands there, moving Castiel with him to the beat of the music. He stared deeply into Cas’ eyes, until he could see his own hunger reflected in them. Castiel’s hands came up to roam over his shoulders and went down his chest, to then plant themselves on Dean’s waist and pull their bodies impossibly closer.

Dean growled in the back of his throat when he saw Cas’ eyes turn a darker blue, barely visible around his dilated pupils.

Castiel’s lips parted as an invitation, but Dean wanted to play a little longer. He leaned down, letting his stubble scratch against Cas’ own scruff as he breathed in his scent. Castiel smelled like soap, sweat and alcohol, but with a hint of sweet cologne behind it all. It was all so _Cas_.

Dean growled again and started mouthing along Cas’ neck distractedly. He pressed wet kisses along the soft skin of his throat, but nibbled lightly at his scruffy jawline just to make Cas whine against his ear.

Then Dean rocked his hips forward accidentally, finding that the other man’s bulge was growing under his attention. He pulled back to look at Cas’ face, and the man stared back at him hungrily. Dean bucked his hips again, and pleasure shot through his veins, and he knew he was hard too.

Dean nodded at Castiel, and soon he was dragging them towards the nearest bedroom.

Dean could only hope no one had seen them sneaking into the room together, but it didn’t matter, really, not when Cas was pushing him against the door and kissing him so fiercely.

Castiel kissed like his mission in life was to make Dean come without even touching him. Frantic. Wild. Desperate. One of his hands was curled in Dean’s hair and he was sucking and biting at Dean’s lips, making them swell and shine bright red.

Dean knew he was supposed to fight for dominance, but he also knew Castiel had already won.

Still, he didn’t keep his hands to himself, letting them travel down Cas’ strong back and rest on his ass, pulling him to grind their hips harder against each other. Castiel shoved a knee between Dean’s and Dean let out a loud moan at the delicious friction.

They groped and humped one another like teenagers, seeking each others' touch but it wasn't enough.

Dean grabbed the hem of Castiel’s sweater and tugged it up, making the man pull away for a moment but he was back in a blink, violently kissing a trail down Dean’s neck as he unbuttoned his shirt.

Once they got rid of the insulting clothing, Dean decided he was back in the game for dominance and pushed the shorter man towards the bed.

The back of Castiel’s knees hit the edge of the bed and he fell over. Dean immediately climbed over him, straddling his thighs as he struggled to get rid of Cas’ belt and pants. He fumbled with Cas’ fly until the man groaned in frustration and batted his hands away to undo it himself. Dean appreciated the sight of Castiel's pale and more-muscled-than-he-expected body exposed for him.

Castiel pushed at Dean's chest until the man was standing by the foot of the bed, while he sat on the edge. Cas peeled out his jeans, then proceeded to get Dean to the same level of nudity.

Dean was out of words. None of his fantasies ever felt like this, none had ever turned him on so much, and they were only getting undressed.  
Castiel pulled him out of his thoughts by pressing his hand against Dean’s erection, looking up at him with such an innocent look. There was a question in his eyes.

Dean nodded.

Dean watched as Castiel nuzzled his groin, barely holding back a moan at the image and feeling. Cas continued to rub his face against Dean’s hard on, mouthing at it from time to time through the thin fabric of his boxers. Dean pushed his hips into the contact lazily, not hurrying Cas, just encouraging him and letting him know that he liked what Cas was doing.

Suddenly, Castiel shook his head, murmuring something under his breath that Dean didn’t understand. Cas gently pushed Dean by the hips, enough to get to his feet and up into Dean's personal space. He lead his hands up to Dean’s face, holding him in place to kiss him thouroughly.

The kiss wasn’t as desperate as the previous ones, but it was just as passionate. It made Dean feel warm everywhere, inside and out, and he responded putting the same emotions in his actions. Holding Cas by the hips, and with his thumbs slowly rubbing tiny circles on Cas’ taut skin, he pushed his tongue into Cas' mouth. He kissed Cas sweetly, _lovingly_ , because Dean didn’t care what his brain had to say at the moment. _His lips were on Cas’_. And that was all that mattered.

He pushed Cas back again, falling with him onto the bed. Their kiss increased in intensity as their arousal grew, but it kept its warmth, its caring touch.

Castiel rolled them over, until he was on top of Dean, taking the lead. Dean was glad. He just wanted to let go of everything and _feel_.

They kissed some more before Castiel pulled away, Dean following his lips until Cas stopped him with a hand on his chest. _Stay_ , Dean read in his eyes, and complied.  
Cas was careful as he pulled Dean’s boxers down, only enough to take out his dick rather than all the way off. He paused for a moment to appreciate the sight of Dean, giving him a once over that seemed to last forever.

Dean would have flushed if his cheeks weren’t already red from the alcohol in his system.

Castiel straddled his hips, pressing their erections together and they moaned in unison. It felt like a _fucking blessing_. The shorter man leaned over Dean, trapping their cocks between their abdomens and bucking his hips down, then catching with his lips the strangled noise Dean let out. He continued thrusting, speeding up, then Dean joined in and they rutted against each other in a frantic pace. Dean felt like his blood was boiling, and he pulled Cas down by the hips to get as much friction as he could.

Finally, they could feel each others' hearts trying to pound out of their chests, and they were desperately humping one another, giving up their kisses in order to moan out loud.

Then Castiel sat up, holding himself up with one hand on Dean’s chest, and Dean revelled in its warmth and weight. Cas took both of their cocks in one hand and started pumping them at the same time. Dean felt like all the air was punched out of his lungs. His dick rubbing against Castiel’s soft yet hard flesh was too hot. Castiel set a wild rhythm, using spit as lube and making the experience more pleasant.

Dean kept looking between Cas' face and their dicks pressed flush against each other. He wouldn’t stop moaning, feeling like his veins were filled with lava and generally overwhelmed with the whole situation.

Castiel looked beautiful. He was frowning, either because of his pleasure or his focus on getting Dean off. Either way, Dean was more turned on just by looking at him.

Dean’s hips bucked into Cas’ hand desperately as he felt his orgasm near, and Cas seemed to be fighting not to come yet.

“ _Cas_.” He called, and his voice was so soft and almost sounded like a whine, but Dean would never admit it. When Castiel looked at him, Dean gave him the best smile he could before saying, “Come, Cas. Come for me, baby, I wanna see you come.”

Castiel winced before letting go, spilling all over his fist, Dean’s cock and torso as he chanted Dean’s name in little, desperate moans.

Seeing Cas like that, his orgasm taking over his body and marring his features with pleasure, and the feeling of Cas’ dick pulsing against his own was enough for Dean. He released his own load while staring into Cas’ eyes, and he could swear he could drown in those deep blues.

Cas took a last glance at Dean, panting and undone, before collapsing on top of him. It would get sticky and uncomfortable in a couple minutes, but they couldn’t care less. They waited for their breaths to go back to normal before taking in what just happened.

Dean still felt pretty drunk, but he truly hoped he would remember this in the morning and not freak out.

He leaned up and kissed Cas softly on the lips. Castiel smiled, kissing him back lazily, still high from his orgasm. Another couple minutes passed and Cas got up to grab something to clean them up, only finding one of his dirty shirts to wipe Dean’s stomach. That’s when Dean noticed they were in Cas’ room. He wondered for a moment if someone had noticed their absence, but he could still hear music coming from the living room so it didn’t seem to matter. Then Cas was back at his side, snuggling close to

Dean and nuzzling against his neck. Dean sighed happily, turning to plant a kiss on Cas’ forehead, to then let his head fall back into the pillow.

The last things he remembered were their relaxed breathing, the warmth of Cas’ body against his side and Cas’ deep but sweet voice as he murmured, “ _Goodnight, Dean_.”


End file.
